


Day8: Stolen glances

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stolen Glances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Fenris exchanging stolen glances with Hawke.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143869
Kudos: 14





	Day8: Stolen glances

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many possibilities for this, and all that came out was a really short drabble.

His gaze shifted from the path ever so slightly as they walked, glimpsing past their companions to the broad man that lead them through the large labyrinth of a town. It was easy to make him out between them, easy to hear him as he laughed loudly or made the one or other improper joke when he talked to Varric. Jokes that should cause his eyes to roll, and yet… he couldn’t help but to snort about them on occasion. Something that was noticed by Merrill, and she never let him hear the end of it as they followed behind. How often had she told him that his face would crack if he wasn’t careful? Though, she did say it rather joyful, and without malicious intent, annoying him every so often.

He felt utterly foolish for being unable to look away, unable to stop this ridiculous behaviour, and he found himself making up excuses to get a glance at the broad mage that walked in front of them. It was not like him at all. Neither was the heartbeat that responded when amber eyes glanced back at him, catching him always by surprise. He held the glance for a moment, only to avert his eyes with a frustrated huff when he felt embarrassed and foolish about it. 

‘Exchanging glances again?’ Merrill asked him with a giggle. A sound that made him scowl at once. She always made it seem as if he was like some puppy that was in love. Something that he denied with everything he got. Though, a traitorous part of him knew that it might be true what she said, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. 

‘Bringing that topic up again? I’m not exchanging anything.’, he insisted.

‘Yet, you keep looking at him, every time that his back is turned. It’s nothing bad you know? Being in love is wonderful.’

‘I am not.’ Fenris huffed. He was tired of this exchange, and yet, his eyes betrayed him again as they stole a glance of the man that he definitely was not in love with. And even if he did, it was impossible anyway. He was not the type that would make a lover happy, not to mention that he lived a life on the run. There was so much anger inside him that there was no place for any form and love. Not to mention that Hawke was a mage. Fenris couldn’t allow himself to fall in love with a mage of all people. No matter how different he showed himself to be compared to the selfish and power seeking mages he knew, and he needed to give him the fact that Hawke was a handsome man. Though, he was quick to chase that thoughts away again, not willing to fall into this trap if he couldn’t help it.

Yet, he wasn’t able to betray the leap of his heart when their glances meet once more, and they just so happened to steal so far much more until they reached the destination of their assignment. 

It seemed that he truly was a fool after all. 


End file.
